Vampirecross
by Sun Knight Django
Summary: Once Sun and Moon retreat into darkness, grand twilight descends on the wedgebinding City of the Sun. A deep shadow is then born in its wake. The beginning of the end.
1. Chapter 1

Ok...sé varios personajes de Bokura No Taiyoh y un poco (poquito) de la trama de Boktai 2 Así que ustedes saben , disclaimer blah blah, los derechos son de su creador y yo no hice este fic con fines de lucro…

Once Sun and Moon retreat into darkness, grand twilight descends on the wedge-

binding City of the Sun. A deep shadow is then born in its wake…

The beginning of the end.

Capítulo 1: undeaning

El sol estaba en lo más alto y no había sombra para ocultarse, en el horizonte podía divisarse el portal de St. Miguel, lo cual significaba que ya debían estar cerca…

El viaje había sido extenuante, bueno, por lo menos para él, Otenko flotaba a su lado con aire de felicidad, cuando Django lo vio él sólo sonrió.

-Que bien! Por fin después de tanto tiempo regresaré a St. Miguel!

Django no podía pronunciar palabra, aunque era obvio, siendo Otenko el espíritu solar, el no debía cansarse tanto como el, aún siendo el Solar Boy, este viaje lo había cansado como ningún otro, sin embargo era reconfortante saber que casi terminaba...

-Bien, sólo hay que atravesar estas ruinas y llegaremos a St. Miguel…

- St. Miguel es la ciudad sagrada del sol, esta protegida por antiguos encantamientos ya olvidados… espera… Puedes sentirlo?

Django: Qué?... de qué demonios hab…

Django se paralizó… lo había sentido, lo mismo que en Istrakan… el Undeaning… pero ¿aquí? ¿En St. Miguel, la supuesta ciudad sagrada? Eso era imposible… mas sin embargo, ahí estaba, Django podía sentir su presencia, y donde hay Undeaning, hay inmortales.

Django inmediatamente tomó su Gun Del Sol y la miró fijamente, hace tiempo le había pertenecido a su padre, pero ahora él ya no estaba con vida y Django era la última esperanza de acabar con los inmortales…

-St. Miguel es amenazada, y si nosotros no hacemos nada, nadie lo hará

-…

-Django! No dejarás que la muerte de tu padre y de tu madre haya sido en vano ¿verdad? Tú eres el último que puedes usar la Gun Del Sol y acabar con esto de una vez por todas!

-…Es cierto, con la Gun Del Sol puedo ser como mi padre… puedo acabar con todos ellos… con todos…

- Así se habla, por fin hemos llegado al portal, Django, no temas! La Gun Del Sol puede acabar con los inmortales de un solo disparo, ahora entra y dispersa las oscuras nubes que amenazan la ciudad del sol: St Miguel!

En ese momento, apareció un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra y un sombrero estilo vaquero café … aunque su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras, a Django se le hizo familiar…

- Ten cuidado! Ese es… sin duda… uno de los inmortales… un Vampiro!

Pero antes de que Django pudiera apuntarle al Inmortal, éste, rápido como una ráfaga había tomado la Gun Del Sol de las manos de Django y lo había arrojado al suelo. Por primera vez desde que salió de Istrakan sintió temor, temor de que ese inmortal acabara con su vida usando su propia arma.

Entonces vio a Otenko, pero el le dirigía una mirada de confianza, y entonces recordó unas palabras suyas: "Sólo un Solar Boy puede usar la Gun Del Sol, es inútil en las manos de un vampiro" Django se levantó con renovadas ganas de despedazar a ese inmortal, cuando él le disparó con la Gun Del Sol, para después desaparecer entre las sombras…

-El peligro ha pasado… pero…. Como es posible? No puedo creerlo, un vampiro ha usado la Gun Del Sol… podrá ser este el causante de la sombra que se cierne sobre la St. Miguel?

Pero Django miraba al suelo, no había sufrido herida alguna, obviamente la Gun Del Sol no lo lastimaría de gravedad, sin embargo todo estaba perdido, ahora sólo tenía sus puños para enfrentarse a las criaturas mas terribles que hayan pisado la tierra…

-Django, lo hecho esta hecho, tu no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero eso no quiere decir que el futuro esté decidido, Lo que hagas bien de ahora en adelante será lo que determinará tu destino… El sol siempre saldrá mañana! Recuerda la sangre y el honor que impregnan en tu bufanda carmesí… algo como esto jamás hubiera derrotado el espíritu de tu padre!

Django: …sólo hay una manera de salir de esto, e irónicamente es entrando a St. Miguel… después de todo, el sol siempre saldrá mañana!

Sombra. Al fin ha llegado, su hijo… el Solar Boy Django

Chica Pelirroja: Pero es solo un niño… ¿Cómo pudo el derrotar a Hel y a Count el sólo?

Sombra: No lo subestimes! La sangre del sol y de la luna corren por sus venas, de cualquier manera, Hel sólo regresó al lugar que le pertenece… Está bien! El título de la luna sólo espera ser recuperado… sólo tenemos que detenerlo!

Chica Pelirroja: Está bien, que quieres que haga con él?

Sombra: Déjalos por ahora, sus almas descenderán en la oscuridad eterna

Otenko: Aquí estamos, en los pasillos de entrada a St. Miguel… puedo sentir un poco de fe… un poco de vida habrá sido capaz de escapar del Undeaning?

Django: No lo sé, pero si no nos damos prisa, te apuesto a que no quedará nada…

En ese momento Django pudo ver un Bok, estos antiguos humanos transformados por el Undeaning tienen escaso uso de los sentidos, por lo que Django pudo pasar sin que los descubriera, pero llegaron a una puerta cerrada…

Otenko: Esta puerta no se abrirá hasta que el Bok sea eliminado… pero dudo que seas capaz de destruirlo solo con tu puños, tendremos que encontrar algo.

Dentro de la mazmorra, encontraron un cadáver que sostenía una Gradius, una especie de espada de madera, no tenía comparación con la Gun Del Sol, pero era algo, sin embargo cuando Django se enfrentó al Bok con ella, una luz iluminó el área

Chica de cabello naranja: No, no! Los Bokz zon undeadz q no pueden zer deztruidoz zin el poder del zol! Permíteme prezentarme, mi nombre es ZunFlower Girl Zazzi! (la chica le lanza algo) es la Zol De Vize!

Django se puso el Sol De Vice que era una especie de guante negro con lineas doradas, en cuanto se lo puso, Django sintió el poder del sol en su mano, como con la Gun Del Sol, sólo que este se transfería a la Gradius que sostenía

Zazzi: Bien, x ahora ez todo lo que puedo hazer, te veré en Zt. Miguel! Bueno, ci llegaz

En cuanto la Gradius tocó al Bok éste empezó a incendiarse y se deshizo… obviamente el poder del sol era mucho para el…

Mas tarde llegó a St. Miguel, se dio cuenta de que alguna vez fue un hermoso pueblo lleno de alegría, paz y tranquilidad, aunque ahora se podía sentir el aura del undeaning y sólo pudo ver a lo lejos a Zazzi y a otra chica…

- Te volvemos a encontrar sunflower Girl!

- En realidad eze s el título de la compañera que ayudó a Ringo a zalvar zt. Miguel de loz Undeads haze mucho tiempo, s un honor konocerlo Otenko!.

Zazzi era notablemente una hechicera, llevaba un traje de una sola pieza de color naranja con bordes blancos, y empuñaba un bastón de hechicería, con las mismas características, tenía cerca de 16 años, su cabello rosado le llegaba a las orejas y no estaba muy bien cortado que digamos xD aunque era bonita, sus ojos dejaban ver que había heredado una gran responsabilidad y que probablemente nunca se preocuparía por esa clase de cosas.

Django: (un poco avergonzado) Ehm… gracias por ayudarme hace rato, y también gracias por la Sol De Vice y por la magia Sol…

Zazzi: oh! No es por nada! Deja que te presente a alguien maz

Era una niña de 12 años, que usaba un vestido verde claro con blanco… su cabello lacio era amarillo, tenía la inocencia en el rostro de una niña de su edad pero se podía ver también en su tímida sonrisa esa tristeza melancólica de quien ha pasado por muchas penas.

Zazzi: Ella es Violet, la hija del hombre de la funeraria.

Violet: oh… es un placer conocerlo… este… tu padre pasó por aquí hace mucho tiempo… y nos dejó esto, espero que te sea de utilidad…

Django: uhh?... que es eso Otenko? (mostrándole una especie de disco rojo)

Otenko: Eso es un Lens, al usarse correctamente puede otorgar magia a su portador…

Django: Ok, lo tomaré, aunque no se de que me pueda servir, al fin y al cabo venimos a acabar con el undeaning ¿no? Entonces hay que poner manos al a obra!

Todos:…

Django: Ejem… ehmm ¿Qué es lo que se supone vamos a hacer?

Otenko: Bien, St. Miguel está rodeado por 5 lugares importantes, La catedral, Las ruinas del desierto, una ciudad abandonada y un acueducto… bueno, y la torres espiral pero ahí ni los inmortales entran… gracias a Zazzy hay una barrera protegiendo St. Miguel así que los inmortales deben estar en estos lugares, eliminándolos a ellos el Undeaning se irá…

Django: Pues que esperamos?...


	2. Chapter 2

In the endless of the night a dark angel is watching, if is for save you or destroy you just time will tell

Capitulo 2: el despertar

"_Seguir al destino es lo que todos hacen, hacer tu propio destino es una cosa que no todos se atreven a hacer, y los que lo hacen son olvidados en la infinidad de la oscuridad…"_

A millones de kilómetros de St. Miguel, en una tétrica mansión algo se esta desatando y la naturaleza, sabia madre de todos, estaba esperando expectante el regreso de una de sus mas queridas hijas.

La luna brillaba intensamente, los vientos turbulentos mecían a los árboles suavemente mientras estos contaban historias a todos aquellos que sabían escuchar, el mar repiquetea ferozmente en las paredes de un acantilado lejano…todo esto ya había sucedido antes, el mismo día en que ella desapareció por completo o al menos eso es lo que todo mundo creía mas ella no había desaparecido del mundo, solo de las mentes de todas las personas que la recordaban…todas excepto una, la cual en este mismo momento se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios subterráneos admirando la dormida figura de su hermana de sangre, y también la que algún día llego a ser el terror del consejo y al mismo tiempo su protegida

-Señor todo esta listo- digo una voz a las espaldas del hombre, el cual seguía viendo a su querida hermana flotar en su oscura prisión

-Bien…avísenme cuando estén listos para traerla de regreso- susurro el con una voz tan helida que podría hacer que el infierno se congelase

-S...Si se…señor-trastabillo el científico haciendo una torpe reverencia a su señor

El chico ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente ignoro su presencia…en ese mismo día, hace muchos años atrás ella había sido puesta ahí, ahora después de muchos años finalmente seria traída de vuelta a la 'vida' y mientras veía su cuerpo inerte flotar cos sus hermosas alas negras protegiéndola, empezó a recordar ese día: el día que lo volvería frió y distante, el día en que ellos se la arrebataron…el día en que empezó a odiar al consejo y el día en que el mundo no solo perdió a un gran guerrero sino que también, al menos para ellos dos (para su hermana y para el) fue el día en que perdieron a un gran amigo

…: Flash back:…

La luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, alumbrando la tétrica mansión que adornaba el risco, las olas pegaban con fuerza en la pared de un acantilado lejano, el fuerte viento mecía los árboles que con dulzura susurraban cuentos fantásticos a aquellos que sabían escuchar.

La naturaleza estaba implacable ese día, y todo se debía a una sola persona, una adolescente de mirada misteriosa con ojos de un color tan cambiante como las estaciones, el pelo que estaba sin peinar y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda reflejaba los colores de las hojas en otoño, su piel tan blanca como la nieve solo acentuaban mas sus extraños ojos y sus labios, rojos debido a la sangre que acaba de beber. A la luz de la luna parecía un ser mitológico y sus alas negras como la noche solo parecían reafirmar ese pensamiento, sus colmillos tan afilados como los de un gato brillaban a la pálida luz de la luna, reflejando en las puntas un poco de sangre lo cual le daba una apariencia inocente pero letal .

-Así que aquí estas- digo una voz a sus espaldas- todo el mundo te esta buscando…

-Eso no es verdad- le interrumpió el ángel caído sin siquiera voltear a verlo con sus inexpresivos ojos grises- nadie me esta buscando y el que me estaba buscando ya me encontró

-Lia…-empezó el extraño, pero rápidamente se corrigió- '_Amaranthy_' no deberías de decir eso…no es verdad- susurro bajando la mirada al pasto

-Ibas a decir mi nombre- susurro muy sorprendida volteándolo a ver e ignorando por completo lo ultimo que digo- hace mucho que nadie me llama por mi nombre…lo extraño- susurro tristemente mirando al cielo distraídamente

-Al menos dejaras que te llame Li?- pregunto el extraño suavemente con una pizca de miedo en su aterciopelada voz

'_Amaranthy_' le miro un poco extrañada, mas sus ojos no cambiaron en lo mas mínimo seguían siendo fríos y lo miraban impasiblemente, después de unos cuantos minutos de un silencio un poco incomodo en el cual no se escuchaba nada excepto las olas del mar y el impasible viento '_Amaranthy_' susurro algo que casi se pierde entre los susurros de los árboles

-Eso seria agradable- susurro con una sonrisa calida y espeluznante que podría hacer que hasta el ser más valiente sobre la faz de la tierra temblara de miedo y se arrodillara ante ella.

Su compañero sintió escalofríos al ver esa sonrisa, pero al poco rato le devolvió la sonrisa solo que la de el no era espeluznante, mas bien calida y reconfortante

-Es mejor que no hagamos esperar mas al Consejo- dijo Li con su usual tono de voz frió y distante

Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de responder '_Amaranthy_' desapareció dejando a su hermano de sangre solo en el oscuro jardín, después de un rato de estar preguntarse que es lo que había pasado en realidad Caele alcanzo a su hermana cuando esta estaba frente a las grandiosas puertas que conducían a la sala del Consejo

-Que crees que quieran esta vez Li?- pregunto Caele sin aliento debido a todo lo que tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarla

-Lo sabremos al entrar Caele- susurro Li sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, pero sabiendo a la perfección cuanto había tenido que correr- no debiste de correr tanto, te hubieras teletransportado- susurro Li divertida mientras abría las puertas del Consejo

Adentro de la sala los miembros del Consejo estaban todos reunidos, vestidos con sus elegantes túnicas que llegaban hasta el piso, o en caso de algunos su armadura…después de todo algunos de los miembros del Consejo eran guerreros, solo que habían perdido cierta practica (por no decir toda).

Cuando Li abrió la puerta los miembros del Consejo pudieron ver a su protegida acompañada de su hermano de sangre, ambos vestidos con el 'uniforme' para las misiones: el de Li era un pantalón negro con reflejos morados, botas negras, una camisa de manga larga negra con reflejos morados (como el traje de Selene de underword…solo que la ropa tiene reflejos morados xD) mientras que la de Caele tenia reflejos verdes (no pregunten es mi retorcida imaginación)

-Bienvenida _Amaranthy_', agente Caele- les recibió la cabeza del consejo con su amable voz, mas Li no se dejo llevar por esa pantalla

-Que es lo que quieres? –pregunto Li fríamente, causando la furia de varias personas del Consejo- por que supongo que no nos llamaste solo para hablarnos del tiempo e invitarnos te con galletas- prosiguió Li ignorando las miradas de desprecio que su comentario había provocado

-En eso tienes razón, te mandamos llamar debido a que una de las armas más poderosas del planeta ha desaparecido, es tu misión proteger al poseedor de esa arma y también recuperarla, si el chico es convertido en vampiro será capaz de eliminar a todo ser en la faz de la tierra…si deseas Caele puede ir con tigo

…:Fin del Flash Back:…

'_Ese día fuimos a buscar al ese niño, mas llegamos demasiado tarde Katsura ya había transformado al niño en vampiro y días después la guerra se desato, por mas que lucharon no podían contra la amenaza hasta que tu le pusiste un alto…salvaste al mundo y al Consejo, mas lo único que hicieron esos desgraciados fue encerrarte en este lugar; por mas de mil años e observado a sus descendientes y me temo que el ahora heredero esta en problemas…se que voy en contra de el Pacto y las reglas pero te necesitamos, el mundo te necesita, yo te necesito…'_

En ese momento uno de los científicos se acerco a Caele, le susurro algo en el oído y este solo asintió sin siquiera prestarle atención al científico en cuestión; toda su atención estaba centrada en su hermana, y en el hecho de que muy pronto estaría de vuelta.

En el laboratorio todo era un caos, tanto hechiceros, médicos y científicos corrían de un lado a otro alistándolo todo y arreglando imperfectos de ultima hora, las mesas estaban repletas de libros de hechizos y demás artilugios para la tarea que tenían en mano ya que esta no era nada fácil, mas tenían que hacerlo así que cuando la luna estuvo en lo alto del firmamento y la tormenta se desato todo mundo se apresuro a hacer lo que debía, después de un momento en el cual todo era caos un trueno ilumino la habitación segándolo todo y haciendo que el mundo temblara debido al poder que se acababa de liberar, un estallido se escucho y el humo que estaba en el antiguo laboratorio se levanto impidiendo que alguien pudiese ver algo; después de que un rato una ráfaga de viento entro al laboratorio haciendo que el humo se disipara y ante ellos pudieron ver a la única persona que podía hacer que el Consejo temblara

-Li…-murmuro Caele acercándose y tendiéndole la mano a su hermana

-S..Señor no creo q sea una muy buena idea acercársele- digo uno de los científicos, preocupado por lo que el extraño ser ante ellos les pudiera hacer

-Lo mejor será que los médicos la vena primero- secundo otro científico, mas Caele no les presto la mas mínima atención

Habían pasado muchos años desde que ella tocaba otra vez el suelo, o sentía el viento en su cara, pero finalmente podía sentir a la naturaleza que la llamaba y le volvía a contar los cuentos que siempre le habían gustado, en cuanto sus sentidos regresaron pudo oír una voz que la llamaba, una voz calida la cual reconoció inmediatamente mas cuando empezó a oír otras voces algo hizo que su memoria, por largo tiempo dormida y la mayoría borrada, se activara…esas voces eran las mismas que había escuchado cuando la encerraron…

…: Caele's POV:…

Mi hermana finalmente estaba despierta…y justo cuando iba a despertarla completamente esos patéticos humanos tuvieron que abrir su bocota e intervenir, los hubiera matado aquí y ahora mas algo me distrajo y eso fue el poder que empezó a reunirse alrededor de la habitación, eso no podía significar nada bueno

Alguien grito a mis espaldas, mas en lo único que pude fijarme fue en los ojos violeta de mi hermana, que brillaban con una furia apagada y reflejaban llamas azules prometían muerte y tortura a cualquiera que osara hablar en ese momento

Su poder se disparo hasta las nubes poniendo de rodillas a todos los que estaban alrededor de ella, yo lo único que sentí fue alivio mas lo que paso a continuación hizo que recuperara lo que me quedaba de autocontrol, después de todo ¿quien puede sentir un terremoto y quedarse como si nada?

-Adivinare el Consejo metió la pata otra vez y ahora necesitan mi ayuda, no es así- dijo Li con una voz aburrida, la cual me saco de mis divagaciones

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír lo cual me hizo sentirme como un tonto, aquí enfrente de mi estaba mi hermana y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como tonto…en verdad era patético…

-En verdad piensas eso de ti Caele?- pregunto la suave voz de mi hermana, haciendo que saltara hasta el techo, debo de recordar que puede leer la mente- si deberías de recordarlo, pero eso ahora no importa ahora…- digo al tiempo que tomaba la apariencia de una chica 'normal' de 16 años mientras que un reflejo maligno aparecía sus ojos

-Supongo que no importa…-dije mientras intentaba conservar la poca dignidad que aun me quedaba- dime Li ¿quieres ir a causar travesuras?

Li solo sonrió, haciendo que todos y me refiero a todos temblaran de pies a cabeza para después desaparecer junto con el reflejo de la luna…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Alas carmesí

La daga se estrelló contra el muro para desvanecerse mas tarde y sólo algunas gotas de sangre tocaron el resquebrajado suelo.

El vampiro se limitó a sonreír y convocó 5 dagas más que cortaron el aire dirigiéndose hacia Django, estaba cansado y debía acabarlo de una vez por todas, agitó la Zweihander en el aire y las dagas cayeron al suelo, pero la Sol De Vice era inerte testigo de su primer error al volverse rojas sus líneas doradas…

El viento del desierto ocultaba a cualquiera que no fuera lo suficientemente experto las ruinas que en el descansaban, Django había encontrado al vampiro en este lugar, escondido entre las sombras, esperándolo, y parecía completamente invulnerable.

La batalla se había extendido demasiado y tuvo que recargarse en el frío muro para poder respirar, pero como en su primer encuentro, el vampiro se lanzó hacia él… Django sintió la muerte brillar en sus negros ojos y la respiración del vampiro antes de que se preparara para el momento que Otenko siempre había temido, el día que un Solar Boy fuera mordido….

Casi pudo sentir las mortíferas puntas de sus afilados colmillos clavándose en su cuello y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor porque ya nada podía hacerse, pensó en St. Miguel, en su padre, en su madre, en la gente que lo necesitaba, en Lita y en Sabata…

El vampiro se desintegró en el aire, En la sombras distinguió unos ojos carmesí muy conocidos, Un chico muy parecido a él, excepto por su cabello azul en lugar de amarillo y su bufanda púrpura en lugar de rojo apareció entre las sombras apuntando con su Gun Del Hell al lugar donde el vampiro había estado el vampiro….

-Sabata!

-Parece que no has dejado de ser un inútil, Django

-Maldita sea! Déjame en paz! Ese vampiro era muy poderoso

-Ja… pues en realidad, un disparo de la Gun Del Hell lo hizo trizas, ¿Por qué no uso la Gun Del Sol el niño favorito de St. Miguel?

-Ese vampiro la tenía…

-Hahaha… pensé que no podías caer más bajo Solar Boy Django

-Tu que sabes?...

-Què? No sabes que decir verdad?

-Eh… no es es eso, sino que si el vampiro desapareció ¿qué pasó con la Gun Del Sol?

Sabata se movió a un lado y Django vio al vampiro apuntándole con la Gun Del Sol, antes de recibir el disparo, vio como su inerte mano sufría de quemaduras al momento de usarla.

-Parece que tenías razón, sobrevivió a la Gun Del Hell…

Sabata y Django lo atacaron, pero el vampiro se descomponía en una nube de murciélagos rojos para materializarse mas tarde en otro punto…

-Django, usaré la Gun Del Hell para crear un campo de fuerza para retenerlo, entonces tu lo atacaras

-Mejor de una vez!

Django arremetió contra el vampiro, su sombrero cayó al suelo, Django y Sabata quedaron paralizados

Era él, Otenko se sorprendió también, pero el pudo hablar…

-Es… Rin… ¿Ringo?

Y sucedió tan rápido que sólo alguien se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

De las sombras, un ser oscuro tomó a Otenko y lo llevó consigo…

Ringo golpeó a Sabata con una fuerza increíble dejándolo inconsciente, para lanzar su mortífera mordida sobre el cuello de Django…

El frío viento chocaba contra las desgastadas paredes y la luna proyectaba formas fantasmales en el suelo al pasar por los resquebrajados vitrales. En la oscuridad de la noche una sombra se movía en un antiguo recinto de la Catedral, indiferente a todo lo demás, se paseaba con dignidad frente a un altar de roca donde un chico descansaba.

Ahora podía tener todo lo que quisiera, y dejar de seguir obedeciendo a ese maldito consejo, y jamás tener que volver a preocuparse por esos malditos viajeros ni por esos aún peores Inmortales Originales… porque ahora lo tenía, un Solar Boy hecho vampiro, y ahora era su esclavo… Sólo tenía que regresar y acabar en todos, porque un Chico Solar vampiro es invencible, bueno, eso decían las leyendas, porque en realidad no se veía tan poderoso, poco había cambiado desde su transformación, su cabello ahora era café oscuro y su piel de un ligero azul… pero ni siquiera tenía alas, lo cual era garantía suficiente de que ahora sería su eterno sirviente… Durathror estaba afuera, así que debía cumplir con el ritual el solo:

-Despierta Solar Boy Django!

Después de un segundo de silencio, su visera se desplegó ocultando sus ojos cerrados, pero un brillo rojo mostró que ahora estaba despierto.

-Yo, Dainn, tu maestro, te ordeno que te levantes!

Pero Django permaneció en su lugar, impasible…

-Maldito! Yo te convertí en vampiro! Yo te hice lo que eres ahora!

-…

-... que habré hecho mal?

-...

Django se abalanzó sobre Dainn pero esté lo regresó a su lugar con uno de sus brazos

-Iluso! Tu poder jamás se equiparará con el mío… tu cuerpo es inestable y sin alas no eres mas que un sirviente…

Pero Dainn tuvo miedo, porque mientras hablaba, un aura oscura aparecía alrededor del cuerpo de Django, sus colmillos salieron y el necroplasma empezó a emanar del suelo…

Entonces la bufanda carmesí de Django empezó a agitarse, y Dainn tuvo aún más miedo, porque cualquier inmortal presente que hubiera sentido ese poder se habría sorprendido…

-eh... ah... (Trastabilló hacia atrás) Tu no puedes hacerme frente! Ni siquiera…

Pero en ese momento sucedió uno de los acontecimientos que muchos viajeros habrían deseado ver, por el que habrían toda su "vida" por poder observar algo así, porque estaba pasando una de las cosas más increíbles que podían suceder…

Django desgarró el lúgubre silencio y su bufanda se agitó con mas fuerza, esta brillaba de un color rojo vivo que contrastaba con el oscuro necroplasma que emanaba del suelo, La Sol Device se tiñó de negro y sus líneas resplandecieron de un rojo profundo, la bufanda envolvió su torso y entonces sucedió: Todo terminó igual a como había empezado, súbitamente. Pequeños rayos oscuros ahora recorrían su cuerpo de forma periódica…

Django se inclinó hacia atrás y lentamente, dos hermosas Alas Carmesí se desplegaron, su envergadura era excepcional y su Resplandor aún mas impresionante…

Un Ángel oscuro observaba con satisfacción como el nuevo vampiro arrancaba las insignificantes alas grises de Dainn… ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera...

Dainn fue despedazado brutalmente y el vampiro se desvaneció en la fría oscuridad…

-Alas Carmesí?... Interesante


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Un encuentro interesante

"_Las sombras de la noche asechan con pereza, mas sabes lo que en verdad se oculta tras su velo?"_

Habían llegado a St. Miguel por las torres espiral, las cuales si bien era cierto que estaban protegidas hasta los dientes también era cierto que ellos podían pasar sin ningún temor ya que en realidad esos eran los cuarteles del Consejo en St. Miguel…no es que alguien supiera

-bien estamos aquí…ahora que?- pregunto Caele a Li admirando la belleza de la cuidad

-Tanto tiempo con el Consejo te afecto la cabeza verdad- contesto Li con sarcasmo sin siquiera voltear a verlo

Cuando salieron de las torres el frio d la noche de St. Miguel los recibió, el aire soplaba dulce y fresco dándoles la bienvenida mas la luna mostraba un feroz cambio un cambio que casi hace que a Caele se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca

-Algo no esta bien…-fue lo único que susurro Caele antes de que ambos desaparecieran dirigiéndose a donde sintieron una nueva presencia emerger

Cuando llegaron encontraron a un chico inconciente tendidito en el piso, con su arma tirada a unos cuantos metros de él, el lugar en el que se encontraban bien podría haber sido una calle común y corriente mas los agujeros en el piso y el fuerte olor que impregnaba el aire borraron ese pensamiento de la mente de ambos vampiros

-Parece que nos perdimos la fiesta- digo Li con su usual humor negro mirando al chico tendido ante ella

-Y eso te pone muy triste verdad _Amaranthy?_- pregunto su compañero mirando alrededor, se notaba el olor a piel quemada, y en la oscuridad se pudo ver dos sombras muy cerca del chico…si sabias ver bien…

-Aghhh…alguien apunto la matricula?- pregunto el extraño chico sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras intentaba sentase

Li conocía a ese chico, lo había visto antes pero su memoria todavía era un mar de confusión y aun así supo el nombre del chico de inmediato y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió jugar un poco con el chico

-Así que el poderoso Sabata fue derrotado por un patético intento de vampiro…ojala hubiera llegado antes para ver eso- contesto Li con sarcasmo, mas sus ojos antes tranquilos y con un toque de humor ahora eran fríos y sin sentimiento alguno…

Sabata al escuchar ese crudo comentario mira hacia su interlocutora, mas en ves de sorprenderse una furia ciega lo azoto

-Bueno se supone que era tu trabajo evitar que algo así pasara- le reprocho Sabata parándose de golpe- que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? Durmiendo?

-Si mal no recuerdo Sabata, era tu misión proteger al chico-respondió Li sin siquiera inmutarse- el cual ahora es un vampiro y tu bien sabes lo que eso significa

-Si lo se muy bien…es por eso que te mandaron no es así?- pregunto el chico ya mas calmado, si era cierto que la chica enfrente de el lo sacaba de sus casillas con mucha facilidad también era cierto que no podía perder el tiempo discutiendo con ella

-Si, pero al parecer no confían en mi así que Caele tuvo que venir con migo- respondió Li murmurando por lo bajo algo acerca de personas que les gustaba arruinar la diversión de los demás

Sabata no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sin duda alguna Li podía ser una pesadilla viviente, pero también era una de las pocas personas que sacaba de quicio al siempre calmado Consejo…y a el mismo, pensándolo bien olviden eso la chica era una completa pesadilla

-Por cierto tus amigos están por ahí- digo de repente Li secamente para después desaparecer sin siquiera preocuparse por los dos cuerpos que yacían inconscientes a pocos metros de Sabata, después de todo tenia otras cosas en mente

-Genial, no solo tengo a un Solar Boy convertido en vampiro sino también a una vampireza con problemas de actitud…-fue lo único que murmuro antes de desaparecer también, siguiendo el rastro de su perdido amigo

------

La Catedral siempre había sido un lugar bastante tranquilo, mas por el poder que ahora salía de ahí Li supuso que en estos momentos la Catedral era todo menos tranquila: el poder que emanaba podría haber paralizado a cualquiera, mas Li no se inmuto simplemente se interno mas en las sombras y se oculto de la vista de los dos vampiros; uno era la patética imitación de vampiro el cual deseaba tener todo el poder del mundo y el cual, suponía, había dejado inconsciente a Sabata; el otro no era mas que un chico y por como perdió el control supuso que eral el chico que debía de proteger Sabata y si no mal recordaba también entrenar

-_Parece ser que en ves de entrenarlo ocupo el tiempo en fastidiarlo_- susurro una voz en su cabeza

-_Si, pero no importa…siempre es bueno ver que los nuevos vampiros de revelen contra la patética excusa que es Dainn, al menos ya no nos molestara mas_- respondió Li telepáticamente, aunque sabia que Caele no estaba en la catedral por que podría ser visto también sabia que estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba gracias a uno de sus poderes

Cuando el espectáculo hubo terminado Li se fue no sin antes murmurar algo que llego hasta los oídos del joven vampiro mas cuando este volteo no encontró nada, solo el viento que entraba por las ventanas abiertas de la catedral revelando una hermosa luna sangrienta

-----

Sabata lo había sentido al igual que todos los demás habitantes de St. Miguel y lo que mas lo estreso es que cuando llego a la Catedral Li y Caele estaban jugando Blak jack

-Acaso no sintieron eso?- pregunto bastante exasperado, esos dos vampiros lo estaban volviendo loco

-Si, el chico destrozo a Dainn- contesto Li como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo- fue bastante divertido de ver…por cierto por que tardaste tanto?

-Es verdad, para ser un niño tiene mucho poder…mas no esta entrenado y se supone que tu estabas a cargo de eso- murmuro Caele intentando predecir el siguiente movimiento de Li

-Y se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Sabata amargamente, ignorando los comentarios de los dos vampiros

-Jugando Blak Jack…- fue la simple respuesta de Li

-No le hagas caso, esta un poco molesta por que no fue ella quien destrozo a Dainn, en realidad estamos esperando al chico- digo Caele amablemente, después de todo no era momento para que esos dos se pelearan

-Si es que el chico sale- agrego fríamente Li

-El chico tiene un nombre _Amaranthy_- contesto Sabata mirando fijamente a Li- y ese nombre es Django…o Solar Boy…

En cuanto pronuncio ese nombre Django salio de la Catedral como si lo hubiesen invocado, la energía que había liberado anteriormente todavía se encontraba a su alrededor aunque ya era menos visible

-Hablando del rey de Roma- murmuro Caele incorporándose mientras que con un movimiento de la mano desaparecía el juego

- …

-El niño favorito de St. Miguel convertido en lo que más odia…que ironía- digo Sabata con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro

-Si no te conociera mejor diría que estas disfrutando esto Sabata- exclamo la ronca voz de Django

-Oh pero lo estoy disfrutando- fue el crudo comentario de Sabata- haber si ahora ya me haces caso cuando te digo que no debes de perder tu arma en ningún momento

Django no respondió nada, ni siquiera dio muestras de escuchar lo que dijo Sabata mas miró a las personas enfrente de el de arriba abajo con cruel indiferencia mientras que una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro

-Que la fiesta comience- fue el único sonido que salio del Solar Boy ahora convertido en una maquina sanguinaria dedicado a matar…

En ese momento el viento aulló y el infierno se desato, la luna erguida orgullosa en el firmamento brillaba con una luz fantasmal alumbrando con destellos carmesí a las cuatro personas que se encontraban bajo su mirada vigilante…


End file.
